User talk:Lady Degrassi
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks, Jα¢кιє The sweetest bitch you will ever meet(: Hey! I think you should stop being so rude to people, honestly. Also, you're not the same User as "Uppyourbutt," right? CeliB15 23:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) @ CeliB15 I really try to control my self but you know, I get a little out of contol when im pissed so ill try a lil harder, and um who da fuck is "up your but"??? Lol, I guess your not the same User, since you don't know who that is. Anyway, I'm happy I'm not the only Hispanic here, anymore. <3 You remind me a lot of my friend, Melissa. lol. You guys have the same attitude. :P CeliB15 15:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lady Degrassi, Well I'm Ray I just came by to say hi and was hoping to talk soooo if you wanna talk story or Degrassi I'm here lol soooo yeah... Keep in touch and hope to ttys.... Aloha,Ray Hey Hey no Idk you but I just wanna make friends on here cause everyone pretty much on here are Degrassi fans and yeah...So you wanna ' '''be friends and just talk story and Degrassi?Hope to ttys ' Aloha,Ray :) Thanks for voting on my blog. :) -- LiLyy <3 17:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Hi There! Hey! I just wanna to say HIII! And that I am completely in love with Eli too, so if you wanna chat about him or ECLARE I am here! <3<3 MunroEliWilderMunroeliwilder 19:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Blog. 6 in each category. :D -- LiLyy <3 07:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC)LiLy Hi. What's up Lady Degrassi? I'm new here. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. And if your avatar is a picture of you, you're very pretty. That's all for now, later. ~Lucia B Hi back, and Welcome, you'll love it here, and thank you, my avatar is a pic of me :-) Lady Degrassi 19:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) hi i was hopin we can b bff s RE: need your help to edit drop the world (2) I'll unlock the page now, so whatever needs to be added can be added. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ... Round 3 has begun on my blog. :) -- LiLyy <3 19:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC)LiLy http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LiLy/VOTE..._Characters_and_Couples_(C%26C)﻿ ﻿ hermosa hey how u doin if dat u in dat pic ur most prettyest thing ive ever seen in my life =) thx @the person who wrote hermosa ummmm thanks whoever you are Lady Degrassi 14:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ur welcome dnt rly kno how 2 use dis page dat well cuz i made it last nite jus 2 talk 2 u lol but if u dnt mind cud we get 2 kno each other a lil better i cud use a friend rite now =)....p.s im da one who called u hermosa im marcus by da way RE: ur welcome nice 2 meet u im Jackie sure i'll b ur friend Lady Degrassi 17:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE RE: ur welcome nice 2 meet u 2 do u have a facebook or yahoo messenger? i wanna ask u sumin i need help wit but its kinda personal (sigh) since u didnt answer =( guess dat means u dnt have 1 srry srry but nice meeting you though :-) Lady Degrassi 20:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) text me (marcus) it was nice meetin u 2 i read sum of ur other post and u have a mean side but also a nice one but ur mean is side pretty funny lol if its not 2 much 2 ask cud u text me? (773-430-0833) i rly need 2 ask u sumin i think u cud help wit da # is 4 jackie i dnt need every body and dey grand ma hittin me up so if ur not jackie dnt fukin hit my line :] {C do not be ghetto dear..be classy and happy :] class is key..class is elegant and lovely Princess Kate 01:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) @Princess Kate STFU Lady Degrassi 21:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE to comment whats the amityville horror? Woah. Thank you for the information. :) That seems really scary. D: McFlyDTHD 21:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey LD LOL im pretty sure by just the tittle u can tell who this is necause im the only who who calls you LD, but ill still sign my username so u know who i am. I just wanna say hi and i think your really cool. We have a lot in commom and i think we could be good wiki friends. I love Eminem so danm much and Eli <3333333333333333333. Eli and Eminem are the shit. I also hate when people get on my ass about grammar and spelling. This isn't school it's a wiki not grammar 101 lmfao!!!!!! I think Eli is sexy as hell and I think Clare was an insenstive bitch 2 him. Da way she broke up with him was fuck up N i wud neva do dat 2 sumbody. your 1 of da few ppl here dat i like Jackie <33333333333 i hope we cud b friends. Truefriend101 19:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Plzz follow meQueentylove 21:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) (: You're really pretty(: Just thought I'd sayy... :D **Love&Laugh** 21:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC)**Love&Laugh** Thanks Lady Degrassi 21:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi umm i was wonderingsince you know alot of the promos and stuff. Do u know which promo is the one where clare and jake are in her kitchen and he asks her what her mom would think she was doing and she says homework. Hey Sorry I didn't know you were still banned I asked Tayler to unbanned you since I didn't know how to ubanned until Tayler explained to to me.нαℓєу:) 01:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) That would be cool. Thanks :) Thanks :) Hey. Hey Lady Degrassi, I know how you're feeling. Hurricane's gonna hit me hard too. Heading to my Grandma's, but I'll try to keep in touch over the storm if I have internet connection over there. Good luck and I wish you the best. ~Eclarefan1 aka Kara Degrassi Wikia Prom Jackie, this is for you. I would personally sing it for you, but I can't (for obvious reasons). Anyways, this song is my way of asking you to prom, and doing it the right way sense I was an idiot for rejecting you. Jackie, do you want to be my love, my side, my heart, and my eyes? My world, my pride, my stars and my skies? It would make me the happiest guy in the world if you did? Lol! Thankyou for that. I will be sure to follow those rules <3TifaLockhartFan 22:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) La de fucking da! Lol that was hilarious. You should make a full Album! P.S. Fuck is one of my favorite words. It is a noun aa verb and an adjective. And it sounds very nice cumming out of Brendon Urie's mouth. See what I did thurr? P..S.S: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ja4SFRw6qs&feature=player_detailpage#t=1054s Nonsense. Jadesviciouscycle 22:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Jadesviciouscycle Hi Jackie! Did you send me that message? I live in Iowa, so there might be someone where you live that may be like me? IGNORE THE MESSAGE I JUST SENT, IT WAS SENT TO THE WRONG PERSON XD Twinneh Amg,no way! My two best friends call eachother twinneh and i dont got one irl either. Dx. So ofcourse! My new twinneh <3 Pretty girls rock Pretty girls rock! ~ Our names are Maria and Jackie We're so very fly Oh my it's a little bit scary Boys wanna mary lookin at our deri And you can stare but if you then ima beri We're pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher Mad cause, we're cuter than the girl thats with ya I ain't gotta talk about it baby, you can see it But if you wany we'll be happy to repeat it Our names are Maria and Jackie We're so very fly Oh my it's a little bit scary Boys wanna mary lookin at our deri And you can stare but if you then ima beri We're pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher Mad cause, we're cuter than the girl thats with ya We can talk about it cause we know that we are pretty If you know it too then sing it with me Don't hate us because we are beautiful, Don't hate us because we are beautiful ~ Lol, sorry I got bored. Maria<333 OMFG, You have blonde hair now? Gurl, you look so damn prettah Mariabelle I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl 07:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) <333 Friend Request Drayden Montana 'has sent you a friend request. What will you do? A.) Accept B.) Decline C.) Give '''Drayden '''a piece of cake D.) Both A & C E.) Other Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 22:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I think the correct answer was D lol haha AND I LOVE YOUR SIGNATURE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 22:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Jackie, girl! Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/profile?user=masandmo {C Click on this person's profile and the real one will come up omg dat song Its perf Link Okay since the link doesn't work go on YouTube and type in masandmo. The very first video you see click on. Hope this worksTruefriend101 21:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :) Thank you Jackie!! It really means a lot. <33 Your blonde hair looks gorgeous by the way. :) ♥CamilleA05 21:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) <3 I made an icon of you! I hope you like '''love '''it! <3 Also. . .your man became a chat mod <3 Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 00:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :) and FIRST LADY JACKEH! <3 has a good ring to it <3 Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 15:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Puffles Omg okay so I was at your igloo (club penguin lol) and I saw like five Puffles in there! HOW DID U GET THOSE PUFFLES IN YOUR HOUSE????PLZ TELL ME!!!Truefriend101 23:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Stadam <333 So I saw Steven this morning!!! Okay, at my school, if you get to school before 8 a.m., you have to sit in the gymnasium and wait for the bell to ring to dismiss! okay, so i saw him this morning in the gym.. he was sitting from afar.. i glanced at him and he looked at me.. i said ''what's up in a cool, manly fashion (: and then he said ''what's up ''too with a little SMIRK <333 ~wait we didnt actually '''say what's up, we nodded our heads what's up! then later that day, I saw him in the hallway. (i was skipping trololol) We chatted for a bit... it was nothing really (: I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW <333 Drayden Montana i wish i wasn't famous 20:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) DAVID HEY CHICK THIS OUT PLZE http://lakehurstsecondaryschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lakehurst_Secondary_School_Wiki RE: On Halloween Night Lol. If you got scared, I would laugh at you too. ;P GunsN'RosesForever13 16:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: On Halloween Night... AMG, Jackie those answers are so perf. Ima answer the questions to you, now ;D On Halloween Night...Would: '' • [] Makeout With You In The Dark • x Steal Your Candy roll • [] Hug You The Entire Time ♥ • [] Hold Your Hand (: ... ... • [] Lets Find Out ♥ • x Ditch You & And Go Hide :p • x TOUCH YOU AFTER HOURS (I added that one) • [] I Wouldn't Go With You ! If You Got Scared I'd : • x Laugh at You :P • x Scream With You • [ Hug You • [] Run Away & Leave You :p • [] Kiss You & Hold Your Hand ♥ • x Tell You To Shut You Up (: ''Would I Go Out With You ? : '' • x Of Course ! • [] Yess ♥ • [] Hmmmmm? • [] Nope Maria:D ♥ ♥ Lovely as always ~ ♥ 17:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) YEYEYEY! I'm glad you liked my answers. :3 Maria:D ♥ ♥ Lovely as always ~ ♥ 18:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Its clickable... But now im escurred btw remove the thing in the my occupation of your profile before sannse sees it and bans you RE: GUESS WAHT AMG! WHY YESH I DO, AND SO DO YOU ;D Maria:DღMar~ 01:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG! You rick roll'd me like 500 times now. DX Maria:DღMar~ 23:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Rockroll? Lolwat? :3 Oty, Drianca is the best <3 Maria:DღMar~ 00:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It's friday!! Maria:DღMar~ 17:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Drianca is meh fav ship, no other ship can compare. imo. <33 Tyler, The Creator - She (Ft. Frank Ocean) (Lyrics) HD; YEAH BUDDEH ;D Maria:DღMar~ 19:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, it is. Also, how do you get the "heading two" in le center? Maria:DღMar~ 19:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. I'm trying to put heading on meh page, and it won't center. >.< Oh wells. :3 Maria:DღMar~ 20:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Troll Haha, I got her and erased all of her spam besides the one with the replies of funny gifs. She for real needs to get a life. o_O Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 21:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ooo naise yaya Le reply~ le sig looks purty, mine doesnt look so gewd. Maria:DღMar~ 01:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGG RAHN STAWP IT! ♥Maria... 01:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. I deleted meh songs cuz i fukked my page up so i had to redo it. ♥Maria... 01:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) jackeh leeve ur sig cuz i iz stoopid, & i mite message sum1 else. okeh ♥Maria... 01:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohai (: -♥Maria... 02:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU SHULD CLICK IT BUT W/E CLICK DIS LINK DEN (: IT'S A SONG A GEWD SONG, OKEH. ;3 ♥Maria... 20:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ITS NAWT A RICK ROLL! ♥Maria... 22:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I FEEL LYK I SHULD CHANGE MEH ICON.. TO WAT THO ? ♥Maria... 23:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) CHANGED MEH NAME 2 PAINTING FLOWERS ;3 ♥Maria... 02:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I DUN KNOW. I CHANGED MINE 'CAUSE I GAWT TIRED OF MARIA:D.. IT WASN'T KEWL LYK MEH ANYMOAR. YOU SHOULD NEVVAH '''NEVVAH '''CHANGE YOUR USERNAME. IT'S GR8. ♥Maria... 03:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) TESTING LE NEW SIGG ♥Maria • Painting Flowers • 04:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) OHAI DERR ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • CLICK IT U KNOW U WANT TO. ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • DER U GO. c: ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • Yey! <3 ♥Maria • I am still painting flowers for you • I would have voted for him ne ways, cuz I have for like...the past two rounds. But i do luv u <33~Nothing's fine I'm Torn ASASDSFD JACKKKK... IM SICK.. -LE CRIEZZ- ♥Maria ]]• I am still painting flowers for you • :) I saw your comment on Underneath it All and I'm here if you need to rant or something. I know it must be the shits to see your parents like that. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck 23:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Hello Js your really pretty and i don't like imogeli either Eclare4ever1 23:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Eclare4ever1 Twinnnyyyyyy Omg, I missed you so much too <3 Sorry for the late reply :P. And omg do you like Prince Royce? Cause I always see you talking about spanish singers but amg I listened to one of his songs in Spanish Class and loved it <3 and he's cute ;] OH. HEEELLL NO. ;0. http://i1220.photobucket.com/albums/dd459/Giselle_Perales/ROYCE.jpg Dat sexiness is minee <3. We gon make sum smokin half white/spanish babehs :3 Lol. And it was Corazon sin Cara. I know it's old but amg I still love it <3. i gota listen to sum of his other music too BetseyJohnsonLuva 01:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) PUH-LEEZ BITCH. I'LL FITE CHU RITE NOW. BESIDES I GOTS A TEXT FOR PROOF THAT HE LOVESSS ME <3 ;) http://i1236.photobucket.com/albums/ff451/lala12382/IMG_2160.png SEE!! ooh i'll listen to it rite now :3. any other spanish singers u like? only ones i like so far are Prince Royce and Shakira<3 NUH UH. ITS 100000% REAL. AND THAT STATUS IS SOOO OBVIOUSLY TO ME. U KNO IT, U JUST CANT ADMIT IT~ And oooh i love enrique iglasias too. (However u spell his last name lol) It wont let me watch the vid cuz im on from my phone :/ whats the name of the song? I'll jus look it upp. Oofinneeee since u saw him first and cuz i'm likee the bestest twinny, u can have him. ;). Jackie Royce and Sabrina Bieber. Heeellll yeaaahh >:D. Wait no. Sabrina Lautner<3 And mmkay imma look it up :], Merreh Xmas --When you’re gone, the pieces of my heart I am missing you. ♥ HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas Jackie! I'm giving all the honest people a Candy Cane, and heres yours: http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/cc.gif Sorry if it came out crappy, but its the thought that counts ;) Maddi:) Hey !! I'm a banana ((http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/b.gif 21:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) asdfghjkl JA, IM BACK MOMMY. BUT I STILL THINK THOSE LINKS ARE LEGIT FAKE. XDDD ♥Maria I'm broken... do you hear me? DUN SAY DAT TO MI MOMMY, IMA CREY NOW. ;C ♥Maria I'm broken... do you hear me? Hi, Umm im new here and you seem really cool, and im just trying to get badges so, thats why i'm here lol bye. ~Keep it blue Hai der Ohai sexeh. You should totes comment on my new blog :3 ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 17:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hoor Okay you see I didnt meant to but I CANT AFFORD to fucking give you my money, because I'll get fucking bankrupt and then I'll be living in the street. I'm sorry, I love you, but I cant afford to give my money to y'all :( '''Jack Layton']](Talk) 21:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Twinehhhh<3333333 okayy. I changed itt (; <3 Sabrina ♥ 22:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Der Hello, Hey, Hi. -- ♥Maria Is everything about you? http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Scooter14 all the blogs are about it. im writing the first episode now so it will be up soon. It's about the futures of the graduates of Degrassi Hi! waiit... WAHHT? What's wrong? -- ♥Maяia Let them say what they want. 02:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Wazz goin' on, Jackie answer mehhh -- ♥Maяia Let them say what they want. 02:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Nuu tell meh -- ♥Maria Let them say what they want. 00:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Fack duh law, tell me mommah --♥Maria Let them say what they want. 00:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I understand, It's fine. -- ♥Maria ~ If we could only turn back time... 03:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Testing le sig 22:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. ^.^ Oh, uh okay. -- 22:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok. -- wat. der is only 5 people on chat, and you're nawt there.. :3 -- Re: BOO Bitch you know you haven't seen the last of me. I'm not going yet. I got some work to do, and well something to take from you. ;D Then I'll get out of yo life. : [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 03:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I can't talk to you. Why is your internet so ghey, like you? :P Oh yeah right whatever happens to you, just fucking blame it on my gheyness. Wait WHAT GHEYNESS. I didnt inherit any of that. Gheyfreeness runs in my family, so I possibly cannot inherit gheyness. It's quite obvious the gheyness is cuming from you. :3 [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 00:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you meant I was born with greatness which I am. You on the other hand poor soul always end up like the whore you are. I feel sorry for you, your ghey internet, your ghey daughters, your ghey job, I wish I could help, but I cant since you divorced me. ;) [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 00:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Noooo, you need me. :3 Btw I was just messing around. You know I wouldnt go around making fun of you. You're awesome *cough* really awesome. :P [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 00:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) No, remember I said I was going to treat you better, and in return you might take me back, so you still owe me. :P [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 01:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ~ Jack, I need halp. Wat colour should I use for my sig? ty This One: ♥Maria ~ My judgement is clouded, like tonight's sky. Or This One: ♥Maria ~ My judgement is clouded, like tonight's sky. Thank you. :3 -- Sorreh for the late reply, are you still on chat? -- TWINNNYYYY! Twinnyyyy <3! We never talk anymore and I miss you :C. So whats up? :D *insert random sexiness* http://i1188.photobucket.com/albums/z418/FlexiGirl678/taylorlautner.jpg Sabrina ♥ 00:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yahh i never go on chat :c. I barely have time. I'll just talk through pages i guess /: Love yo ass too <3 Amg, too much 1D on this site D:< Sabrina ♥ 02:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, We should. C: I'll try and get on chat when I see you on. And same, I don't like boybands that much. Especially them, their music ain't even good and they're not that cute. ;O Sabrina ♥ 03:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) JOISEY Are you 5reel?! Which part of Jersey? EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 04:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) idk hayy derr. idk i r bored. -- Ohay Jackie~ The inner mechanisms of my mind are an enigma 19:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Twinehh <3 Heyyyyyy! c: Ik I hella missed you. Why'd you ever leave? And i'm doing goooodd, happy it's finally the weekend. School's been going by soo slow, hbu? And bitch pleaseee (; You're way too gorg to be my twin. Sabrina ♥ (talk) 03:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumpleano HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HaleyCoyne (talk) 22:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) http://i443.photobucket.com/albums/qq160/ciara_princess_harris/gifs/fp73av.gif OK It was your birthday and I forgot to message you omg sorry! Anyways, Jackie bby, I love you and I miss you here okay? Make a tumblr or go on your twitter more so we can talk or something kk? Alrighty, happy birthday. Yey~ http://i1243.photobucket.com/albums/gg554/Kittezu/bday.gif 23:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) omfg Hey Jackie! It's Mar, I made a new account. .''maria you still have all my heart. ♥ '' 00:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC)